


Bones and lies

by Zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Doggy Style, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, M/M, Monster Fuck, Monster sex, Monsters, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Mates, hunter jack, monster / monster hunter, werewolf Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: Jack blinks slowly, lips parting before he laughs cheerfully.“You’re going to break me on a half one of these days.”





	Bones and lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent_of_mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_mischief/gifts).



> Merry christmas agent_of_mischief! 
> 
> I hope you like your present, I picked up the monster / monster hunter prompt (great option!)
> 
> However, it wasn't clear in the prompt if it was okay a sfw or a nsfw version. I made a nsfw version :') I hope it is okay (And if you wanted a sfw version, just let me know! I can add it as a second chapter).

“Don’t leave marks this time.”

 

Gabriel rises from the bed, his long hair cascading over his naked shoulders. It’s a pretty image to wake up to; until he smiles, revealing a couple of pointy fangs, the tip glistening in the dim light.

 

“Did we become shy?” Gabriel teases, making Jack fume and roll his eyes.

 

He lies on his back after being pounced, clothes ripped as if attacked by a vicious animal. As a matter of fact, that's exactly what happened, and that's what he will tell the villagers once he comes back.

 

At least he won’t have to lie about that.

 

“Depending of what kind of marks do you leave, I have problems coming up with a credible explanation.” Jack allows the creature to sniff around, struggling with the laugh once Gabriel sinks his nose on the curvature of his neck. “Not bite marks on the neck.”

 

Gabriel growls on his ear before lapping at his earlobe “Why?”

 

“A werewolf jumps at your throat and you live?” Jack sinks his fingers on Gabriel’s curly long hair “People aren’t that stupid.” he presses his lips on Gabriel’s cheek, making the creature growl.

 

“I guess so.”

 

Jack wished they were but as time passed by it got harder to trick villagers into paying him to get rid of the “dangerous werewolf hunting during the night.” Especially when they asked for prove and Jack got nothing aside from bones he stole from other werewolves. Which reminds him they need to get fresh bones, since the old ones kept cracking more and more.

 

Usually it takes a week for them to pull out the whole charade: they arrive a new village, small if possible. Gabriel hunts their cattle, kills a couple of sheeps, scare children and disappears into the night with the promise of coming back.

 

Then Jack appears, golden and brave, carrying a gun and silver bullets. He offers his services, promises to take down the monster in exchange of a large amount of money. Sometimes the people agreed, scared to the bones by the creature, others took longer, refusing to pay an stranger or trying to hunt the creature by themselves. Jack enjoyed the second kind of villagers and watching them struggle with the task of hunting such a big monster. Gabriel didn’t enjoyed, having to prolong his act. Sometimes, he had to rip an arm of a leg to shake them off, an ugly thing to do considering Gabriel made an effort not to taste human flesh. It had been hard enough to quit his old habits because of Jack.

 

As the final part, Gabriel disappeared for a couple of days and Jack came back to the village with bones covered in blood. A happy end for everyone. Jack left the village carrying a heavy bag of gold, sometimes even gifts from the villagers. Twice a couple of farmers offered their daughter’s hand for him, inviting him to stay in the village.

 

Jack was thankful for not having Gabriel around those times, knowing he would go insane if someone dared to take him away from him. He was, still, a monster. A very possessive one who only allowed him to live in order to mate with him. Jack knew, deep down, no matter how much Gabriel proclaimed him love him, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if he dared to leave.

 

“Hey, I have to pick up the bounty tomorrow.” Jack drawls, feeling Gabriel’s hands groping around his thighs and pulling from his pants. “At least be gentle.” he asks, knowing Gabriel could leave him walking like a newborn calf, unable to get off from the bed if he got too excited.

 

“Come on, don’t be a baby.” Gabriel pulls from Jack’s legs, bringing him closer so he could feel his erection “We got a beautiful full moon tonight, let’s enjoy it.”

 

Jack blinks slowly, lips parting before he laughs cheerfully.

 

“You’re going to break me on a half one of these days.”

 

Gabriel bends over to kiss him long and deep, leaving Jack’s lips glistening with his spit.

 

“Roll over.”

 

Used to the werewolf’s habits, Jack gets on four, pressing his face against the pillow. He hisses when Gabriel spanks his ass and moans when Gabriel sinks his face, using his tongue to work him out. Jack grabs fistfuls of the sheets, pushing his hips back, wanting Gabriel’s tongue to reach deeper, but just when he feel close to finish, Gabriel pulls away. The werewolf gives him no time to complain as he uses his own spit as lubricant before shoving the tip of his erected cock. It takes one, two, three jerks to get in, coaxing small noises of pleasure from the hunter.

 

He moves slowly, steady, and Jack feels him growing inside, bigger, _much_ bigger. Gabriel’s voice turns animalistic, his growls deeper and scarier, his hands becoming larger with pointy claws sinking on his skin. The body behind him becomes hairy, massive, making the bed tremble with each thrust. The sound of the werewolf’s quick breathing sets his pulse racing and Jack feels the urge to push him away —his instinct, maybe, telling him how irrational he was for mating with a _predator_ that could rip his head off on a whim—, but then he is moaning, begging for more, lifting his ass so the creature could reach deeper. Gabriel —or what is left from Gabriel— doesn’t hesitate, his massive cock pounding Jack to the bed, leaving him breathless with each delicious fuck, making him roll his eyes. The mattress squeaks, the headboard hitting the wall everytime he moves. He runs his claws on Jack’s pale back, leaving a trace of droplets of blood where the skin was too thin. Gabriel licks his back, trying to get rid of the blood, making Jack cry out his name.

 

It’s the taste of Jack’s blood and the sound of his voice what makes his balls tight and the knot form before he release his thick load inside. The creature’s orgasm last longer than a human’s, his seed much more stimulating. It leaves Jack shaking, fingers twitching, a thread of spit hanging from his mouth. Gabriel lies next to him, their bodies still linked by his knot. It would take a while for him to finally let Jack go. Warm and shaggy, Gabriel embraces Jack with his large body , sniffing his hair and licking the sweat of his nape. That was always a very intimate moment between them after mating. Despite the cold outside, or the cruel world that they lived in, they could pretend what happened between them meant something.    
  
  
The hunter reaches behind his head, stroking the back of the creature's ears.  

  
That wasn't the life he chose, but a long time ago he decided he would enjoy the ride. He woud go alone with the creature's desires, would do the necessary to provide for their life style. They would keep living that lie until, maybe, Gabriel got tired of fucking the same ass and killed him. Or until Jack eventually died due his human nature and short life spam compared to Gabriel's.

 

“Good boy.” he whispers, and a tail wags happily, the pointy ears twitching at Jack’s words. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter as @possssum


End file.
